


My Love

by mylove



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbend, Genderswap, Miscarriage, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylove/pseuds/mylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for all their faults Toni loved Pepper more than anyone in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for my rule 63 Tony Stark.

There are a million and one points in Toni’s life when she could have well and truly fallen in love with Pepper Potts. And a billion reasons to go along with it. 

Maybe it was her hair. That perfect shade of red. Subtle but beautiful. And in the early hours of morning, Toni could wake up and watch the sun creep over their bed until it caught her hair. It practically glowed. 

Maybe it was her smile. Every variation of a smile Pepper had to offer. The one she gave to hide her disdain for something. Or the one that accompanied a shake of the head when Toni did something so ridiculous she couldn’t believe it. Or the vibrant beautiful one Toni tried to coax out as much as possible because it made her heart flutter. 

Or was it the way Pepper would yell right back when Toni was difficult and raising her voice when she really shouldn’t. And Pepper didn’t hold it against her even though she would be perfectly in the right to do so. 

Toni did a lot of things Pepper could and probably should hold against her.

But maybe that’s another thing Toni loves about her. 

Maybe it’s the way Toni constantly gives Pepper a reason to leave but she never does. Even after every drunken escapade and outburst of who knows what, Pepper stays by her side. And every mistake she constantly makes. 

And the fact that Toni couldn’t give Pepper the baby she wanted. 

No matter how badly she wanted to. 

Maybe it’s the unconditional love that Pepper has to offer. When the stress of work is off her shoulders, Pepper is fierce lover. Pepper offers the comfort Toni needs. Because for all Toni’s faults, Pepper loves her anyway. 

Toni still can’t believe that. 

Maybe it’s that first time Pepper came barging into Toni’s office asking— no, demanding, to see Miss Stark right this damn minute to show her a critical error somewhere that had been overlooked. The woman had guts.

Maybe Toni knew it the minute she saw her.

Or possibly it was her unwavering patience. The way she always took a deep breath and powered through whatever mess Toni had made. 

Maybe it was the first time Pepper held her hair as she vomited into a toilet at four in the morning. Pepper really should have gone home by then. 

Or the time Toni spilled every dark secret she had over 2 bottles of fine wine. Toni drank most of it herself and ended up blabbing to the poor woman for hours. Some of it, Pepper never mentioned again. 

She’d let Toni do that sober if she wanted.

Maybe it was the fact that no matter how much they fought, and how dysfunctional they were, they always stayed together. And through all the tabloid speculation about Peppers true intentions or how Toni will never change her ways, none of it mattered. 

Or maybe Toni just fell in love with her every day. 

From the moment the sun rose and hit her hair just right, to the moment Toni fell asleep breathing in the perfume still lingering on the inside of Peppers neck as she nuzzled her face against the skin there. 

And for all their faults Toni loved Pepper more than anyone in the world.


End file.
